


it's a mystery (what you do to me)

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: The shuttle Mystery Machine explores strange creatures and phenomena in the galaxy but Velma doesn't realize there's something she's missing right under her nose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> jess told me to surprise her and so I tried

“I don’t see why we can’t just land there with the ship, the transporter always messes up my hair.” From her corner of their shared room Daphne was standing in front of a mirror and doing her last preparations for the mission.

 

“That is very improbable.” Velma told her, like she always did. It was practically a routine for them to have this conversation before they landed.

 

Daphne hummed low in her disagreement, “I’m sure it does Velma. Just watch when we beam down.”

 

“Daphne you look perfect now, you’ll look perfect then.” Velma finally said, breaking her stoic Vulcan routine but given that she was only half and had been raised on Earth most of her life she chalked that up to the cause. It was worth it only because Daphne turned and shot her a dazzling smile. Or at least that’s what her visor picked up and she judged on the wavelengths she got back.

 

Any attraction she felt towards Daphne could have due the fact that Daphne was an Orion. Only a quarter of one with the palest of green skin but certainly still had that aura around her that everyone was drawn to. Except for their oblivious human captain, Fred, and their other colleague Shaggy, a half Betazoid who only had a mind for food.

 

Still Velma knew there was something more than that. She and Daphne had been roommates on the Mystery Machine – more a decommissioned shuttle than a ship though Fred would hear nothing against it – for just over two years. Due to how few rooms there were aboard they had had to share one same as Fred and Shaggy did. She’d spent the first few months meditating every day because Daphne just kept talking but at some point she’d started talking back and it had blossomed into a full-fledged friendship; and something a little bit more on her part.

 

When she had been tracked down by Fred and offered the job of solving unusual cases around the galaxy she certainly hadn’t been expecting to fall in love.

 

“Aw thanks Velma.” Daphne was still smiling at her, “You look good too.” Daphne crossed the room until she was right in front of Velma, “But you should show your ears more, I think they look cute.” She pushed Velma’s hair back behind her ears where it had gotten loose, nearly knocking Velma’s visor off.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Velma tried too hard for calm but her throat felt too dry. She was sure it came out her with her usual hint of sarcasm anyway. She resituated her visor just in case and followed Daphne as they stepped out of their room, very nearly running into Shaggy, Fred, and the last member of their group, Scooby – a genetically modified great dane that Shaggy had found somewhere and had the ability to talk.

 

“Like, Velma,” Shaggy began and Velma almost winced. While she did find a certain comfort in Shaggy’s friendship his way of talking was often rough for her. Ahead of them Daphne and Fred began excitedly talking about their mission, “Are you ever going to talk to Daphne?”

 

Shaggy had long ago picked up her feelings, something Velma had spent months denying given that it wasn’t very Vulcan of her until she’d had to admit he might be right. “I don’t see why I have to.”

 

“Because, like, you’d be happier?” Shaggy suggested and next to him she picked up Scooby nodding his agreement.

 

“I think we should just focus on the mission.” Velma sidetracked, “I’ve looked up all the myths about Andorians, this monster of theirs could be based on any one of them.”

 

Shaggy made a face at the word ‘monster’ but it was their job to look into such things. Usually they found it to be someone else using myths surrounding planets to their own doing or gasses that caused everyone on the planet to hallucinate but Shaggy and Scooby certainly felt it was real.

 

“Velma, over here,” Daphne reached behind her to grab Velma’s arm, pulling her up to the transporter spot right next to Daphne. “Any bets on what we’ll find?”

 

“Greed.” Velma deadpanned as Fred set the transporter and rushed to join them on it. She felt the tingling her bones that meant it was working and within seconds they were on Andoria. Daphne was still holding on to her arm much to Velma’s surprise and she awkwardly worked herself free. She couldn’t be sure but she thought Daphne was pouting.

 

“Let’s split up.” Fred announced loudly and behind him Shaggy and Scooby groaned.

 

“Great idea, Fred. I’ll take Velma and we’ll look at the capitol, you guys can take the next city.” Daphne said before anyone could argue and was pushing Velma towards the large city in front of them, waving lighting at the guys.

 

“Our inspection would be best served looking at the spot the creature was last spotted.” Velma pointed out but Daphne just shrugged.

 

“I thought we’d ask around, get statements to see if everyone was witnessing the same thing so we have a clearer idea what we’re looking for.” Daphne winked, “I’m sure that’s logical.”

 

Velma cleared her throat, “It does have a certain logic to it.” She admitted.

 

“Oh you’re going to be Vulcan-y than normal because we’re in front of Andorians, aren’t you?” Daphne sighed, having picked up Velma’s speech pattern. “Not that that’s a bad thing, Velma, I like you however you choose to be.” Daphne patted her on the shoulder.

 

“I…” Velma began and remembered Shaggy’s words. “Do you mean that?”

 

“Mean what?” Daphne looked over at her curiously, “That I like you? Of course Velma, you’re my best friend.”

 

“Oh.” If her heart wasn’t already near the bottom of her torso she felt it would have dropped there, a human sentiment but one she had nonetheless.

 

Daphne must have caught her disappointment because she leaned in close to Velma, making Velma flush at the scrutiny. “Unless you mean it another way?” Daphne hesitated which wasn’t like her at all, “Because it could be that I’m attracted to you.”

 

Velma froze for only a second, “Really?”

 

“Velma I hardly need to ask you how I look every time.” Daphne smiled, “I just wanted you to notice me anyway.”

 

“I did.” Velma blurted out, “Believe me I did.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.” Daphne leaned back a bit, tapping her finger on her chin, “I thought I was obvious.”

 

“Guess I need to be better at picking up clues from people rather than unexplained phenomena.” Velma admitted.

 

“Guess you should be,” Daphne teased and then dropped her hand to brush her fingers against Velma’s.

 

“You do know what you’re doing right?” Velma managed to get out, she felt like her face was too hot from embarrassment.

 

“Vulcan kisses!” Daphne said, probably a little too loud because people turned their heads to stare at them in the alcove they were standing in.

 

“Maybe don’t announce that.” Velma said weakly but didn’t pull her hand away.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll save other kisses for on the ship.” Daphne promised.

 

Whatever Velma could have said to that was stopped by the scream that pierced the air that sounded all too familiar. She and Daphne looked at each other and at the same time said, “Shaggy.”

 

“We should go help them.” Velma reluctantly pulled away and straightened herself up.

 

“Oh all right,” Daphne agreed, “But this isn’t over.”

 

Velma had never looked forward to closing a case so quickly before.


End file.
